Le héros remporte toujours la fille
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRADUCTION-réflexions personnelles sur le couple que forment ses deux meilleurs amis


Voila petit one shot tout mignon de HallmarkGirl traduit de l'anglais par la magnifique Menssa (rassurez vous moi qui écrit et pas elle qui se lance des fleurs).

**Le héros remporte toujours la fille.**

C'est comme ça que c'est supposé se passer. C'est écrit dans le ciel. C'est la fin en conte de fée de toute les histoire d'amour mythiques. Le destin n'aurait pu faire autrement.

Le héros remporte toujours la fille.

Remarquez que ce n'est pas _quelquefois_. Ce n'est pas _souvent. _Pas _juste quand dieu le sent comme ça_. Non, c'est toujours. Comme dans, aucune erreur. C'est comme une règle non écrite…le guide pour n'importe quelle romance classique. Ce serait fou d'essayer de contredire les plans ultimes du destin. Cette chose avec le héros qui remporte toujours la fille? C'est pratiquement inscrit dans la pierre. Comme on le dit toujours, il y a trois choses certaines dans la vie…la mort, les impôts et le héros remportant toujours la fille. Ça ne m'ennuie pas. J'imagine que peut-être ça aurait pu m'ennuyer, mais non. Après tout, il est un héros et elle est une héroïne et surtout se sont des âmes sœurs. C'était prédestiné. Ça l'avais toujours été, depuis le premier jour et je suis parfaitement satisfait de ça. Vraiment, je le suis. D'accord, quelque fois je me sens un peu exclu de leur parfait petit monde, mais je ne voudrais jamais mettre une fin à leur bonheur. Se serait égoïste et juvénile en plus je suis content pour eux. Ils appartiennent réellement l'un à l'autre. Bien sur au début j'avais peur qu'ils m'oublient et que peut être ils ne voudraient plus de moi autour d'eux une fois qu'ils seraient ensemble. Mais si j'étais honnête avec moi même, je savais que ça n'arriverai pas. Tout les trois nous sommes des meilleurs amis et nous serons toujours des meilleurs amis, peu importe les obstacles. Rien ne pourrait s'interposer entre nous; pas le seigneur des ténèbres, pas un prisonnier évadé, pas un professeur diabolique ni un elfes de maison à demi fou et certainement pas leur relation.

Après tout, elle nous a toujours aimé tout les deux. Juste…de façon différente.

J'ai toujours su que ça finirai comme ça depuis la première fois où nous somme devenu ami. Je pense que c'est en partie pour ça que ça ne m'énerve pas, parce que je l'ai su tout le long, je l'ai accepté et j'ai avancé. J'étais préparé pour ça depuis un long moment maintenant. Ils se méritaient l'un l'autre, vraiment. Ils se font rire, sourire et on peux dire à la façon dont il la regarde qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il y a en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personne aussi assortit l'une à l'autre.

En plus, vous savez, il y a ce truc « d'héros et d'héroïne ».

Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a pas de discution sur ce point. Un regard sur eux et vous pouvez dire qu'ils sont amoureux. C'est si évident que même le plus crétin magicien sur cette planète pourrait le remarquer. Merde, même les elfes de maison pourrait vous le dire. Et ça veux vraiment dire quelque chose.

Il mérite réellement son titre de héros. Bien sur il a fait de nombreuses choses pour prouver qu'il en était digne mais ce qui le prouvait plus que tout c'était qu'il risquait sa vie pour ses deux meilleurs amis et qu'il le ferait à nouveau sans hésiter un seul instant. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Et pour elle bien sûr. Toujours pour elle. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune question sur sa loyauté envers nous. Il a montré qu'il pourrait se tuer pour nous, tout comme nous le ferions pour lui. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle est tombé amoureuse de lui en fait. C'était en première année. Nous avions seulement onze ans, donc très jeune et il y avait déjà dans ses yeux une lueur d'admiration. Il était vraiment héroïque à ce moment là comme il l'est encore aujourd'hui.

Et elle mérite encore plus son titre d'héroïne. Elle est la sorcière la plus brillante que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu. J'en suis certain. Cette fille est un vrai génie. Il n'y a aucun sort qu'elle ne puisse apprendre en quelques minutes et elle peut citer n'importe quel livre d'école entièrement. C'est stupéfiant. Et elle est courageuse. Elle est très, très courageuse. Beaucoup de gens ne la voit que comme une dévoreuse de livre, mais elle est tellement plus que ça. Elle est bienveillante et compatissante, c'est la meilleure amie que l'on puisse rêver. Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenu sans Hermione. Elle a fait tellement pour nous.

Donc il est évident qu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Ensemble, plus moi, nous étions le fameux trio….le trio que tout le monde suspecté être plus comme un triangle amoureux qu'autre chose. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, les gens me regardent avec sympathie. Peut être qu'ils pensent qu'elle aurait pu me choisir. Peut être qu'ils pensent que c'était une sorte de décision à prendre, comme si il y avait une toile de sentiments confus au sein de l'excellence de la maison Griffondor. Mais vous voyez avec Hermione, il n'y avait pas de choix. Ça n'a jamais été « Oh Harry ou Ron lequel vais-je bien pouvoir prendre? » Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle savait qu'il était le seul et unique pour elle et jamais elle ne s'est posé de question sur sa décision, à la plus grande surprise des autres.

Ils pensaient que je serai jaloux, en colère ou énervé quand je l'ai découvert. J'imagine que j'ai tendance à…er, perdre mon sang froid assez facilement. Et apparemment, ils pensaient tous que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je veux dire, au début l'idée a pu me traverser l'esprit que notre amitié devienne quelque chose de plus. Elle est après tout, une fille. Et je suis un garçon. Et nous sommes amis. Et beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est impossible pour un garçon et une fille d'être juste amis sans développer une sorte de tension sexuelle. Mais maintenant , six ans plus tard, après l'avoir vu se transformer la petite fille en une magnifique femme, je l'aime toujours comme une sœur. Et rien de plus.

Je serai toujours protecteur avec elle, bien sûr. Si jamais je le voyais la traiter moins bien que la déesse qu'elle est, je le maudirais jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son propre nom. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais et je le sais. Il l'aime plus que n'importe quelle chose au monde, y compris le Quidditch. Et elle l'aime plus que toutes les bonnes notes qu'elle pourrait un jour avoir dans sa vie. Si je devais définir le vrai amour, je les désignerai.

---

Harry s'assit doucement sur le banc à l'extérieur d'Honeyduke, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis avancer à travers la foule jusqu'à lui. Le bras de Ron était autour des épaules d'Hermione, et son bras à elle était autour de sa taille. Ils riaient tout les deux se souriant doucement, comme ils le faisaient souvent ces jours ci. Quand ils ne se disputaient pas, évidemment. Ron se baissa soudainement et ramassa une poignée pleine de neige avant de la jeter dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Ron! » Harry entendit son cri alors qu'elle le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

« _oui. _» songea Harry avec un sourire, se souvenant de ce moment en première année quand Ron s'était sacrifié sur l'échiquier géant, sans oublier toute les fois où il s'était interposé pour lui et Hermione. « _Le héros remporte toujours la fille! _»

Alors c'était comment ?? Je sais nettement moins cochon que les chapitres qu'on a publié la semaine dernière. Enfin c'était pas mal je pense ? bon d'accord c'est vrai que tout l'intérêt réside dans le fait que l'on peut au début croire que c'est Ron qui parle d'Harry et pas l'inverse mais bon venant de nous vous ne pouviez vous attendre a autre chose que du Ron/Hermione. Je vous souhait a tous un bonne semaine. Pour vendredi prochain certainement changement et la suite de RG&M a était commencé alors encore un peu de patience. Bisou à tous

Billy et Menssa


End file.
